Dreams
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: They tell us a lot, and if we listen, we might live another day.


I don't own anything, so don't sue you prick.

Dedicated to **Darmed** and **SmutYaoiFan**

**

* * *

**

Light green eyes glinted. It seemed like the only thing that was lit in the dark room.

"Good Morning Liet." His voice purred.

The said man's lips moved, but no words came out.

And that's when he noticed something.

He couldn't breathe.

The thin delicate fingers curled around his throat tightened, sending his body into a struggling fit. He could hear himself gasp and gag, making sounds that were far from actual words.

Shrill laughter rang sharply in his ears as his vision began to blur. The pain was becoming increasingly vivid and his consciousness was slipping, but he still somehow managed to understand what was going on.

Feliks was killing him.

"Liet... Liet... LIET... _LIETー_"

Dark green eyes snapped open, expecting to see Maniac eyes looking down at him.

Instead, he saw a white ceiling and a worried Feliks looming above.

"Liet?"

The Lithuanian's eyes darted around the room, making sure what was flashing in front of his eyes moments ago was gone.

"Lie~t? Are you okay?" He asked, waving his hand around.

"F, Feliks, I..."

The Polak giggled and sat himself on the edge of the bed. "You were like, thrashing and stuff. I kept calling your name, but you became all chokey and crazyーyou looked like an idiot."

"Ah... Thanks." Toris said, feeling himself break a sweat. He could feel relief washing inside him as he listened to the Pole's gibberish. There was no way he would commit murder.

"Oh yeah, and since I woke up before you today, I decided to make us breakfast! Want some?"

The brunette grinned. Pulling himself together, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. A delicate hand grasped his own and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"I made pancakes! And I found that syrup that Matthieu gave you when the world meeting was in vancouver, so I used that and it tasted so totally delish!"

Excitedly, the blonde pushed him into a chair before getting the plate and pushing that in his face, along with a knife and fork in each hand. Toris blinked at the eagerness, but broke into a grin.

It was really nice to have something done for you, especially after a crummy dream.

Saying a polite 'Thank you Feliks' and earning a Chesire grin, he cut out a piece and popped it into his mouth. Dark green eyes widened. He was right; it tasted great. There was a slight ting in bitterness at the back of his throat when he chewed, but he labeled it as a flaw in the Polak's cooking and dismissed it.

It was after the fifth piece when he noticed it. The bitter taste seemed to stick to the back of his throat, and it was spreading. He could feel his throat heating and closing as that bitter taste thickened. His eyes went over to Feliks, who was smiling at him with his hands folded under his chin.

"What's wrong Liet?" He asked, his voice smooth and lush.

Toris moved his lips, but what came out were gurgled coughs instead of 'what did you use?'

"Cat got your tongue?" Feliks inquired, his light green eyes darkening and lips curling into a cruel smile.

He could feel his throat closing rapidly, and his hands were shaking, shaking hard enough so that he couldn't keep his grip on the utensils. His vision blurred and his entire body was soon quaking. His body went into spasms as it fell to the floor, twitching and jolting in disgusting orders. The Polak's shill cry of amusement rang clearly in his ears, but his hearing was beginning to blur as well.

Too bad his conscience wasn't, and the pain that was closing its grip on him was as clear as day.

Green eyes flickered with amusement, watching the figure under him writhe and squirm in pain. In suffocation. He managed to regain use of his hands somehow, and now he was clawing at his throat. How cute.

And then he felt the longing for a camera, because he knew he would want to remember this moment.

With the last, weak, gasp for air, Toris' body went limp. His eyes dull and bulging with the froth dribbling out of his mouth. Everything went silent in the room, but keen ears heard the faint chirping of birds outside.

"... You can come out now." Feliks called out. The creaking of the door ensued, and walking over to him, a burly man clapped his hand against his shoulder.

"A job well done comrade. I didn't expect it from you."

"Ivan, that's because you don't give me enough credit for anything." The blonde said with a faint pout, turning his head to face the other. The Russian chuckled and swooped down, swiping a kiss from those soft lips.

"Well, I guess I've underestimated you. I even thought that you didn't add the poison when I didn't hear Toris choke and scream for a while in the beginning."

This earned him a giggle. "Can we go to your place now?"

* * *

Ooooh, a twist in ploooot. Hope you liked it.


End file.
